Last one standing
by Neko-fire demon tempest
Summary: This story is about a abused little half fox half samaringen demon- made up- , she'd one of a kind and the gang have to bring her back before she goes into heat. What happens when the time comes and shes locked away with Hiei? Rated for safety. No flames!
1. IMPORTENT NEWS

IMPORTENT!

( if you don't read this you will become confused with the rest of the stroy because i have made some small changes)

• First off Hitomi Higorashi was not suppose to be a fox demon but a neko demon and i'll make sure to check that i don't make that mistake again.

• (This is a better description of her) Long waist length brown hair that turned red or gold depending on the lighting, hipnotising hazel eyes that change color with her mood-may not be menchened much or at all in story-with a gold line going around her pupil. Has large 38 C boobs even though she is the size of a tooth pick. :) 5 ft 2

• Sorry i wrote Hiei as 5'7 he is 5'4

• I know in the last 2 chapters that i have jumped around a little i will try to make sure that i don't do that but please bare with me if i do.

There house that they are living in is in the gardens of Reiki.

And I know that there is alot that needs to be speel checked, my computer wasn't working right at the time and i had no spell check.


	2. A new beginning

**_Chapter one_**

"What do you want Koenma! It suppose to be are week off, don't you have another team you can bather!"Yusuke Urameshi yelled as him and his team walk in.

"Shut up Yusuke, we don't have time for your belly aching!"the spirit world king yelled. They all turned shocked farces trod him, even Hiei look his way. "Think you. Now There's a sixteen year old girl in Ningenkai that has had her powers reawakened."

"What kind of demon is she? Is she really strong?"

"The most powerful demon that was ever born, there was said to only be one other like her and she died trying to control all seven of the elements. Fire, water, air, earth, volcano, shadow, and light. No demon has been able to master more then three, mastering one strong enough to become one of the elements when ever they want. But then no demon like her has every been half human and half fox demon most are human and has a crescent moon birth mark on her forehead, I don't want to take the chance with this one if she dies before giving birth to the next samaringen demon then the race will become extinct and that isn't even the worse part."

"What could be worse?"Kuwabara yelled casueing Hiei to quikly hit him upside the head before moving back to the shadow's. "Hey shorting! What was that for?!"

"If you would shut up then he would tell us."Hiei said crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the spirit prince.

"The worst part is she goes into heat once every few months, making every demon or half demon in the area want to claim her and impregnate her. That will start on the next full moon which is in a week. I'm putting Yusuke and Kuwabara in charge of getting her here before that."

"Your really going to put those nit wit's in charge of getting such a powerful demon here before she gose into heat in one week."Hiei said discussed.

"Yes Hiei I am, she gose to there school and that will make it easier to get to her."

"She gose to are school, really, who is she?!"Kuwabara yelled existed.

"Wait a minute we can't just bring her here, she has a family."Yusuke pointed out.

"Yes that will be a problem, her mother was murdered when she was five and after that her father has been going between beating her and raping her for the past six years now, there was nothing we could do to help her when she was human but now things have changed."Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all gasped and Hiei looked up keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself. Hiei wasn't someone who thought it was right to hit women, on matter what."She's made a lot of friends nun-the-less and act's happy most of the time but no one really knows who she feels because when ever they try to find out anything about her she just closes up and stops talking to them."

"We free her and here safe with us and start traning her, then lock her up when she starts going into heat, not that hard to do if you ask me."Hiei said.

"We can't lock her up, that would just make every demon after her more aggressive."Koenma said shacking his head.

"Just tell us her name so we can go get her already Koenma."Yusuke said looking annoyed.

"Fine."Koenma brought up her pitcher on the monitor behind him."Her name is Hitomi Higorashi."

"Damn Koenma she's the best Marshal arts export in are school and she's really good with a sward, almost as good a Hiei."

"I dougt that detective."Hiei stated before looking back at the screen.

There wasn't much to the girl but he had to admit to himself there was something about the girl that did jump out at him but he couldn't put his finger on it and didn't like that fact that he was thinking of her as anything but a buka onna.

She had lond dark brown hair and wide hazel eye's wearing glasses, and full pink lip's that begged to be kissed, she couldn't have been very tall maybe a few inches shorter then Hiei at five' seven. She had a sadness to her which even in the pitcher she tried to hide and failed. She looked way to skinny, like she hadn't eaten in a while, any way you looked at it this girl wouldn't break easily.

"Just try to get her here before the full moon."After everyone left but Hiei and Kurama were left alone with Koenma. "What do you boys need?"

"What are we going to do when she goes into heat? The only one of us that is human is Kuwabara and he would drive her up the batty wall."Hiei rolled his eye's

"One of you will have to be with her at all times when she goes into heat to keep all of the demon's stay away from her. You will stay here in that week in one of are secluded rooms, the big problem is that some time samaringen demon's try to seduce other demon's to lay with them."

"And your sure that we won't try to have her for are self's?"Hiei asked.

"I know you wouldn't, your level headed. Now leave, I need to get in contact with a teacher for Hitomi."as he started to call Hiei and Kurama left the room.

"Do you want to stay with her Hiei?"Kurama asked a little nerves.

"Why? Don't think you can resist?"

Kurama blushed and cleared his throat."You know me Hiei I wouldn't last long, you could block her out easier then I could. You should be the one to do it, you don't mind pushing people away and that just what she'll need."

"Hn."Hiei grunted.

"Think of it this way Hiei it's a week away from Kuwabara."

Hiei smiled a little, something he only done with Kurama."That sounds like fun and I could just walk into any room and have anything I want with a thought and never have to see her."

"How are we going to get her to come with us?" Kuwabara asked as they walked into class on time for once the next day, moving to sit in there desk in the back role looking at Hitomi who sat in the front role acting happy as she talked to her friends.

"How should I know! I could asked Keiko to talk to her or Botan."Yusuke said leaning back in his chair as the teacher came in.

"Then why don't we?"

"Because Botan is Bessy in Spirit would and Keiko would want to come."

"Oh yeah."Kuwabara laughed.

"Kuwabara! Yusuke! I finally get you two to come to class and your not going to talk the hole time!"the teacher yelled at them.

"Yes mama."they said together.

"Will take to her after lunch."Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara who nodded his head.

After lunch the boy's moved out into the court yard were they fond Hitomi sitting under a tree reading quietly.

"There she is, what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know let's just go over there a try to work it into the conversation."

"I can do that."Kuwabara said scratching his head.

As they came to stand in front of her she didn't look up, keeping her nose in her book.

"Hitomi."Yusuke said to get her attention.

"What?"she asked glancing at them and then back down to her book. She never showed her nervousness around men, not that she thought that they would take advantage over her like her father did but then she couldn't say she was really that attractive. She didn't know why her father bothered with her, maybe it was because he didn't want to have to work for it.

"We need to talk to you about something."Kuwabara said laughing before sitting down beside her.

"You're here to take me to Koenma."she said.

"How did you know?"Yusuke asked surprise writer on his and Kuwabara's face.

"I'm Psyhic Yusuke, I say this yesturday so I'm packed and ready to go."

"Good then we can leave now."Yusuke smiled down at her before helping her up.

"I need to go get my things then we can go, how about you pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"Were do you live?"Kuwabara asked

"Not far, about two blocks away south of here in apartment 15 B."with that she took off walking."I'll see you two tomorrow at noon!"Hitomi called over her shoulder as she walked off school grounds.

She made her way home slowly, she didn't want to think of what was to come when she got home but she knew it would be anything good.

"I'm home early daddy."she called as she walked in the door. He wouldn't tolerate her calling him anything but daddy, the nasty old man.

"Good, me and my buddy here was looking to have a good time this afternoon and here you are."Her father and his buddy laughed as she appeared in the door way.

"I have a lot of work to do, can't you go to a strip club or something?"she just wanted to go to her room and read till she fell asleep, to escape the really world, even for a little while.

"Now why should we go all the way to a strip club when your right here in the room with us?"he asked coming up to her making sure he had a firm grip on her hands before kissing her ruff on the mouth as his friend started undressing her.

She knew better to say anything else about the matter, she would already get a beaten for what she already said, so she kept her mouth shut.

Her father pulled her to his bedroom when she was nude and they gotten hide of there shirts. He pushed her down on the bed, laying in her stomach. She didn't move, brassing herself for what was about to come.

She was pulled ruffly by the shoulder's and up onto her knees, her father's friend move in front of her and smiling and entered her without a thought at the same time her daddy did. She screamed, she had never been taken in the same hole before, it was like being riped open.

The pain was so intence that she passed out. She woke up in between her daddy and is friend, there hands in places she didn't want them to be in. It was dark outside, maybe around midnight. She got up quickly making sure not to wake up ether man and moved out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

She would take a quick shower and then go to the park for some fresh air, then tomorrow she would leave with Yusuke and Kuabara.

She took her time to scrub every inch of her body, making sure not to leave any trace of what had just happened. When she was done she made her way to her room and pulled on some underwear, green pajama bottoms and a long sleeve yellow shirt, and a red hudie. It was close to Christmas so she would fit right in.

She slowly made her way to the park and set down by the water looking at the stars reflicting in it's pool. She couldn't wait to leave tomarrow, she didn't know how much longer she could take this anymore. After about a hour she started back to the apartment hoping that no one was wake and saw her gone.

Of course bad luck struck and her father was waiting for her inside the door, a scowl set on his face.

"Where did you go!? Who did you tell!?"he grabbed her by the throat and after slamming the door shut he slammed he against the wall.

"Answer me you bitch!" At that point his friend came out of the bedroom yawning.

"What's going on?"

"She was out of the house and I want to know if she told anyone about what went on here."he said still glaring at her.

"I . . . .didn't tell . . . anyone."she gasped for breath.

"Don't lie to me." he said throwing her into the kitchen table, braking it into. "You'll pay for that!"he growled before moving over to her grouning form and riping off her hudie and shirt before removing his belt. "Hold her down."he told his friend.

When his friend had her gripped firmly by the wrist, her laying on her back, and began slashing his belt across her repeatedly, making blood come up in numerous places before he had his friend turn her over on her stomach and continued and the same rigorous. She was broken, panting from the pain, and bleeding by the time her daddy stopped and started tying her wrist and ankles together.

"What are you going to do with her now?"his friend asked.

"I'm going to lock her in the closet, a week or so of not eating should put her in her place."with that he picked her up and carelessly slung her in the closet. She felt something die in her as she hit her head hard on the wall and sank to the floor unconscious.

"Where is she?"Koenma asked as Yusuka and Kuwabara came into his office a week later and still no Hitomi.

"We searched half the town and couldn't find her. We went to the apartment she where she said she lived but the only people that were there was two half dressed guys."

"Yeah and they looked like they had been having a good time."Kuwabara said.

"Did it look like there was a girl living there?"

"No all we got to see was the kitchen table, which was broken into."Yusuke said scratching the back of his head.

"Did you surach the house?"Botan asked.

"No, we couldn't while they were there."Yusuke said.

"Did they ever leave?"Kurama asked carefully.

"They one did but the other hasn't set foot out of the house.

"Hiei you will go there tonight and search for the girl then report back here."

"Hn."came his reply before disappearing in a black blur.

"Well that settles that, I'll send for you all when Hiei returns."The gang filed out, going to there house that was in the middle of the forest about four miles away for the Koenma's palace.

Hiei stood on the balcony window at watched as the thirty some year old man got ready for bed. He could see the demonic Aura coming off of him, this man was a demon and he needed to be killed. And that's what Hiei was going to do.

He opened his Jagon eye and suerched for the the girl's spirit energy. He found one very week, almost noicsistint in the bedroom closet. She wouldn't last much longer.

Hiei blurred into the room coming up behind the male demon and slashing his throat, not giving him the chance to fight back or even see it coming.

He moved to the closet door, opening it and seeing the object of there objection. She was tied with her hands and feet behind her, her breathing was even in her sleep and she ad on nothing but swat pants and a bra that looked to small for her plump breast. Her waist Leigh hair covered most of her from the stomic and was covered in blood. Her crescent mark was a midnight black but seamed to glow in the dark non-the-less. When he pulled her hair away to get a better look he was disgusted, cuts covered her skin on her front and back. She stirred as he started to untie her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with what he thought were the most amazingly beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He shock his thoughts aside, he didn't care anything for this girl."What do you what from me?"she asked sitting up slowly.

She didn't care what he was about to do to her really, she didn't think there was anything she hadn't already happened to her. But then were was her dad?

"He's dead and I'm here to take you to Koenma."

"Oh."

"Get your thing's, we need to leave by morning, it's midnight."he said standing up.

She stud up to and followed him out of the closet, her dad was died and laying to the bed staring at he sealing with unseeing eyes. She quickly moved passed him and started for the bathroom, she wanted to get clean and then get changed and get the hell out of there.

After her bath she made her way to her bedroom to change. She changed into a firm fitting pink long sleeved shirt, to hide the bruises and scars from what her father did to her. Then she pulled on some loss fitting blue jeans. Her cuts stunk when the clothes touched them, they hadn't healed, but she couldn't go with out wearing something.

Hiei came into the room a half hour later to see what was taking the onna so long to see her fighting with three large duffel bags. He went over to her and taking them from her placed them on the bed.

"Leave them, the baby will send someone for them."

"Are you sure?"

He signed."I'll make sure."

"Okay."she said before pulling out a little tan stuffed dog that was wearing a try colored scarf and christmas hat that said 'Happy Holiday'.Hiei raised a brow looking at her.

"I'm not leaving Comet here, if that other guy comes back I don't want him to be hurt."

"You are a strange Female."

She looked startled and then smiled at him."That's right, my names Hitomi."

"Hiei, are you ready yet?"

"Yes."

"Good, then hop on, you won't make it on foot. You need to eat."

She got on his back, holding her stuffed dog close to her as she hugged his back."I'm fine, I'm not really that hung--." She was cut off by her stomach growling, she blushed.

Hiei stayed stoned face when he really wanted to wines at the painful sound. "Hn, don't lie human."

"I have a name."she said angrily.

"Hn."with that he took off for the closet portal to Reiki. "Koenma portal outside the school."Hiei said into the communicator running as fast as he could to the school.

"Do you have her Hiei?"Koenma said coming on screan, Yusuke and Kurama on ether on his sides.

"Hn."

"Good see you soon."with that he was gone.

Hiei got there in a minute and a half, disappearing into the portal right before it closed.

Hiei came to a sudden stop and the girl fell off his back and landing her but with a thud.

"Think's Hiei like I don't hurt enough."Hitomi groaned and started getting to her feet."And did you have to run so fast, I almost dropped Comet."she said dusting herself off said stuffed dog hugged to her side by one arm.

"You shouldn't have brought it then Onna."Hiei said walking over to sit in the window seal.

"I wasn't about to leave him there, I my not ever see him in one peace again." She was growing weaker with every word, she needed to sit down and maybe take a nap, but she damned if she asked for anything from them. While unless they afford, she thought blushing lightly.

"You can sleep later Onna, the baby need's to talk to you."

"I have a name, or is it to hard for you to speck because of your infer intellect."she pulled her wet hair to the side. It was getting her shirt wet and it was irradiating her cuts.

Hiei was in front of her with his sward to her neck before she could blink. "Watch your tongue Onna or you may loss it."Hiei threatened darkly, low enough for no one to hear but the fox.

"Why don't you watch it."she said just as low, making him think of satin sheet's. It didn't make it any easier when she subconsciously licked her lips. He made a point of looking into her mind to see if she did it on purpuse, she didn't, she didn't even recall doing it till she felt them crack from lack of water.

"Hn."he turned and sheathed his sword looking from one face to the next before landing on Kurama's. The foxes eye's held amusement at what he had over heard. And when they turned to the onna's his eyes flashed gold then back to green, it was his demon self, and apparently it had found a interest in the onna. He didn't know why but it bothered him to think of the onna with his friend, it bothered him even more that he was letting it bother him.

_What's wrong Hiei? Meet your match?_

_She's weak, she wouldn't last in a fight with Kwuabara._

_That's harsh Hiei. You need to learn to get along, you'll be spending a lot of time around her when she goes into heat._

_Hn._

"Hiei what is her condition?"Koenma asked.

"Hn, cut's and wipe marks up and down her back and front along with on her thighs. She hasn't eaten or drink in around two weeks at the most. She father is dead, no use really, I took care of him."

"Your not to kill humans Hiei!"Koenma screamed in rage.

"Hn, I kno--."Hiei began.

"He didn't do anything wrong, my daddy was a demon, he needed to be killed." she looked strait into Koenma's eye's not flinching under the rulers glare which softened a little when he looked at her.

"Fine."he signed."You get away with it this time Hiei but don't do it again with out contacting me first."

Hitomi looked over at Hiei and smiled even as he glared at her. It hurt a little but she had felt worse. He effected her like no other, she didn't really like it but she was just going to ignore it till she couldn't anymore. Then something came back to her.

She turned back to Hiei and started pulling on his sleeve. When he glared down at her she glared back.

"What is it onna?"

"I have a name."she huffed but went on."Didn't you promise that the baby one send someone for my thing's?"

"Hn."he said looking away only to have her pull on his sleeve again. "What?!" she was really starting to annoy him.

"Well are you going to or not?!"she yelled back.

"Now, were about to have a meeting."was she really that stupid?

"Then send someone it won't effect!"

"Why don't we send Kuwabara, he can get your things and stay out of Hiei's hair at the same time."Kurama said coming over to them, trying to sooth the girl.

Hitomi smiled up at him sweetly and her crescent glowed gold."Think you, your so nice. I'm Hitomi."She offered her hand for him to shack, something Hiei noticed she didn't offer to him, and Kurama kissed her hand affectionately almost causing Hiei to growl before he could bite it back. It wouldn't do good to show he had feeling's for the onna in front of anyone, even if he didn't understand them, it was a show of weakness.

"I'm Kurama. Alright Kuwabara go get her thing's and be fast about it if you want to be here to eat with the rest of them.

"Oh man."Kuwabara groaned but non-the-less stepped though the portal to Hitomi's home. it wouldn't take him long, ten minutes at the most.

"Are you hungry Hitomi?"Karama asked sweetly.

At that point Hitomi's stomach growled and she blushed, making Yusuke and Kuwabara, as he came back though the portal, laugh as Kurama chuckle softly. "I will fix something specialer for you, how dose that sound."

"Wonderful."she sighed happily.

As he left, Kuwabara close by to take her things to her room, Botan looked over at Hitomi and her face lit up in a smile." Hello, you mush be Hitomi! I'm so glad to meet you!"Botan hugged her, surprising her. She was always the one to want to hug not the other way around.

"Think you."she patted the blue haired girl's back acwardly.

"Don't be shy."she pulled back looking at her up and down. "Oh dear you need some food in you, you look like you haven't eaten in a month."Botan's eye's were worried.

Hitomi's stomice growled and sounded painful, everyone even Hiei winced slightly when they heard it. Hitomi laughed."I haven't."

"Oh you poor dear, Kurama is a very good cook you won't be able to stop eating."Botan was about to lead Hitomi to the kitchen were Karama had already started cooking diner, when Koenma Spock up.

"Botan we need to tell her why she's here and what she will be going thought for the next few months."

"That can wait the poor dear hasn't eaten a thing in a month and I'm surprised that she can stand let alone make it all the way to school and back like she has. She will eat before getting the news dropped on her, it isn't going to hurt."with that Botan left pulling a hesitant Hitomi.

"Hiei make sure that nothing happens, there are a lot of demon's in the kitchen at this time and she's going to go into heat in about four days, I don't want to take any chance's."

"Hn."Hiei didn't move.

"You haven't eaten ether Hiei, so go on you can us that as an excuse."

"Hn."Hiei finally, reluctantly got up to follow the onna's.

Hiei stepped into the kitchen just as Botan was about to set there food on the table. But being to heavy for the the grim reaper Hitomi took it from her and gently set it down. Hiei was impressed by the girl's strength when it didn't look like there was anything to her. Hiei could see every demon in the room looking her way with silty lust filled eye's.

"Think you Hitomi, Karama wouldn't have been very happy if we made a miss, even if he would never show it." With that Karama came into the room and took his sit on Hitomi's right, they both blushed we they looked at each other. Hitomi was the first to look away as Botan pushed a plate felled with food in front of her.

"I don't think I can eat all of this."

"Nonsense."

"Eat what you can onna."Hiei said sitting down on her other side and started picking at the food that was in his plate.

She nodded and started eating. She got very little down but that was what she expected, she hadn't eaten in a while and her stomach would have shrunk to were it wouldn't hold as mush food as she would have liked, the food really was delusion's.

"The food is very good, the best I've ever eaten."She said making Kurama blush.

"Think you."

"I wouldn't think much into it Kurama, she hasn't eaten a descent meal that wasn't someone Else's left overs that people gave her because they felt sorry for her."

She flamed a little, she didn't care how he knew all of that, that didn't mean that he had to tell everyone else and insult someone Else's food. She saw Kurama's head bind low as if he hadn't thought of that. She quickly stud up and glared down Hiei. "Just because you think you know everything doesn't mean you can insult Kurama's cooking like that, he's your friend! Say your sorry!"

Hiei looked at her like she was out of her mind."Hn."he said and went back to eating.

"What are you afraid people will think your human if you say your sorry? Or do you think your just better then everyone else and don't need to bother yourself with us? Or is it just that your a cooled hearted bastered that doesn't care about his own friends feelings."she planted her feet and put her hands on her hips. By this time everyone was looking from her to Hiei.

Hiei stood up slowly, glaring down at the onna. "Hn, what do you know onna."

"A lot. About you very little but enough to know that the fact that you saved me is the only thing that I'll ever like about you."she crossed her arms."If you apogees then you can prove me wrong, but then I'm almost never wrong."she mocked him.

"Neather am I."he growled.

She gasped in fake shock."Oh but Hiei we both can't be wright."

"I'm sorry Kurama."Hiei bit out in a low, dangerous voice.

Hitomi smiled and he couldn't help but like the fact that it lit up her whole face. "Now was that so hard."she petted his head. Before he could snipe at her she pulled herself up to put her mouth next to his ear and he froze. He shivered slightly as her breath fanned his ear."Don't you feel better now. You mad Kurama happy, his smiling."

"Hn."was all he could get out. And she laughed lightly before pulling away and sitting back down, followed by Hiei, just as Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the kitchon running for the table.

"Yeah food!"Kuwabara said digging in, in his haste knocked Hitomi out of her chair and onto the floor.

"You buka."Hiei hit him upside the head as Kurama helped Hitomi back into her set.

"Are you okey?"

"Yes."she laughed lightly."I know to never get between them and food ever again.

"We better go see Koenma before he blows his top."Botan said standing up and taking Hitomi's hand and dragging her back to Koenma's office.


	3. New room & new teammate

**_Chapter two_**

"Finally!"Koenma yelled as everyone even Yusuka and Kuwabara who had their arm's full of food.

"Where we gone long?"Hitomi said worriedly.

"Don't listen to him onna."Hiei said moving over to the window seal, keeping a close eye on the onna and the fox who was too close other her for his comfort.

"Let's get started, I'm sure Hitomi's just as tired as she was hungry."Botan said quickly sitting herself and Hitomi on the couch in front of Koenma's desk.

"Right, now like I was saying before Hitomi you are a half fox on your mother's side and half samaringen ( I just made up the name.) demon and you have a little human in you from a distant relative. You will live forever and become stronger the more you train, which we will help you with. You will go into heat every few months and that will be happening at the end of this week, you will be staying in an isolated room with Hiei, he's the only one with enough control to have a chance to resist jumping you." Hitomi couldn't stop blushing. "That will go on for a week. You will stay here with us and seeing as how Hiei killed your father you can continue to go to school as long as you stay with one of the gang is with you, that is why Hiei will be transferred into all of your classes along with Kurama. This will all be starting tomorrow; Kurama will show you to your room. Good night." he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Right this way Hitomi."Kurama said and taking her hand in his started to leader though mutable corrodes till they came to many different colored doors. There was a green and orange one at the beginning of the corridor then a red and blue one and then they came to the end of the corridor and the last two doors. A black one and a black/pink one that he opened and stepped back."This is your room, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will think you, good night."

"Good night."With that he moved down the hall to the red door and stepped inside.

The room was beautiful. It was a mix of hot pink and black, her to favorite colors. The was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room with bedside table's on each side, a dresser, and desk by the window. The walls were painted pink and the carpet was dark green, everything else in the room was black, right down to the black roses on the bedside table.

She moved over to her duffel bags that rest on the floor by her bed. She opened them to see all of her clothes, books( ones for school and to read for fun), and her laptop. She had saved up enough money from her job at school( Just cleaning the halls every day after school)and bought herself one. She had always wanted to be a writer even if she didn't make a lot of money out of it.

She quickly started to unpack her things. After an hour she had all of her clothes in her walk in closest and her laptop sitting on her desk by the window. Now all she had to do was find somewhere to put her books, it would be nice if she had a book case but she wasn't about to ask for one when they already gave her more then she deserved.

"You'll never get anywhere in life if you think like that onna."Hiei said stepping out of the shadows.

Hitomi jumped."Where did you come from?!"

"Well you see onna when a women is ether in love or is raped--."Hiei started.

Hitomi blushed."I know that! I didn't think you were hatched, but how did you get in my room? And how long have you been in here?"

"Not long and I came throw the door onna, how else?"Hiei smirked pulling back the black curtains and set on the window seal.

"Okay smart ass, what are you doing in here?"

"Koenma told me to look after you."He said simply.

"I don't need a babysitter."she said heatedly and re grated it instantly when he looked her way with a cold look, the same look her father gave her before he beat her. She backed away from him slowly, careful to keep a emotionless face, as he started slowly walking trod her. "Hiei."she said lightly, nervously.

"Hn."he said stopping in front of her when her back came up against the wall. He lowered his head till there was only two or three inches between them. After a heart beat, then a another went by Hiei's eye's flashed with something she couldn't identify before he took a deep breath and took a step back. "Go get a bath onna, I will send the fox to look after you tonight."with that he was gone leaving her standing there deeply confused and relieved.

**_*******************************************************************************************************************_**

"What's wrong Hiei you've been pacing ever sense you walked in here ten minutes ago." Kurama said chuckling silently in his head.

"Shut up fox."Hiei scowled over at his best friend.

"There's something bothering you Hiei and I don't think it has anything to do with Yukina. Why don't you just tell me, you always do if you need my help and this looks like one of those times."

"Fine fox, watch the onna for me tonight."Hiei said making his way to the window.

"Why can't you take care of her Hiei?"to say Kurama was shocked by what his friend asked him to do was a understatement. He saw the way his friend looked at her when a male was near her, even if nether of them noticed. Kurama signed silently, oh well he would find someone eventually.

"I scared her with out meaning to and I don't have time to deal with a crying female right now. I planned to go cheek on Yukina tonight."

"I can take care of her till you get back Hiei but I can't be held responsible for my or Yoko's action's till then."Kurama's eye's flashed gold as he laughed.

Hiei froze in his spot, forcing himself to stay calm, he knew Kurama was bating him but he reacted all the same, in a flash he was in front of Kurama, sword at his throat.

"What's wrong Hiei, feel something for the little female?"Yoko mocked.

"Hn."then he was gone.

**_Why did you do that?_**Kurama asked Yoko as he came back to himself.

**_He needed a little push, If you won't let me have the female then I may as well have fun watching Hiei battle with himself as he fall's in love with her._**

Kurama laughed lightly making his way to Hitomi's room.**_That was very good thinking and I have to say it would be nice to watch Hiei look lost in something like dealing with Hitomi._**

**_My thoughts exactly._**

**_*******************************************************************************************************_**

Hitomi stepped out of the bathroom, half a hour later, she still felt darting but knew that she couldn't stay in the bathroom for ever. She was dring her hair when she saw the figure in the shadows, knowing it wasn't Hiei because he said he would be gone by the time she was done.

"Who are you?"she quistined narrowing her eyes to try and get a better look at the person.

"Didn't Hiei tell you I would be coming? That's not like him."Kurama chuckled.

"Oh it's you Kurama. Hiei said that he would send the fox, I didn't know that was you."she laughed lightly and started for the closet. "Why dose Hiei call you fox?"

"I am more then a human my dear Hitomi, I am also a fox demon."Yoko was so close to coming out.

"Kurama are you okay, you don't sound right?"

"I'm fine, I just need some rest, and I would say that you need it to. Your training starts tomorrow and you need to be well rested for that."

Hitomi took out a pair of loss fitting green shorts and a long sleeved black shirt."You right, but I don't know if I'll get any sleep or not."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't like it when people watch me sleep, I'm always afraid I'm going to say something."

"I won't hold it aginest you if you do. I'm your friend."

"Still it would make me feel better if you would--"**_'What she couldn't tell him to go sleep in the hall. I can't do that."_**

"What?"

"Whens Hiei coming back?"**_'At least he would be comfortable on the window seal.'_**she asked starting for the bathroom to change and dry her hair.

"In about a another half hour, I'll leave when he gets here."Kurama beat down Yoko when he tried to say something to her.

**_Why should we leave!? He left and were here! We should make the girl ours once and for all._**

**_No, she doesn't want anyone around her at the moment. I think she wants Hiei here because he doesn't come on to her the way you want us to._**

**_She's going into heat, what do you want me to do? Nit?_**

Kurama laughed. **_Nothing so dire, just have your fun watching Hiei suffer._**

**_Not a bad idea, then when he screws up we can give it a try._**

Kurama sighed and waited for Hitomi to finish in the bathroom. When she stepped out of the bathroom it felt like the room was spinning. The shorts were tit where they stopped at the top of her bell button and the black long sleeved shirt stopped right above her belly button.

"What is there something wrong?"Hitomi asked looking down at herself.

Kurama shock his head to clear it."No nothings wrong, do you want me turn the heat up, you look like you may get cold tonight?"

"No think you, when I'm asleep I block out almost everything."she laughed.

"Alright then."he stepped into the shadows and masked his energy completely just as Hiei came though the window.

"Onna, you should be sleeping."Hiei said sitting on the window seal.

"I was about to, your not my father you know!"he brought out the aggressive side in her somethings.

"Hn, I'm not and you should be glad for that onna or you wouldn't be specking to me that way."he said not looking at her, the image of her when he first came into the room was still burned in his mind.

"Your right I wouldn't have, but there something about you that just brings out my worst."she said walking over to look out the window and the almost full moon. "Pretty isn't it."she sighed.

"Hn."She didn't look at him if she had she would have seen that he wasn't looking at the moon but was looking at her.

"Well I gas I should get to bed, see you in the morning Hiei."

"Hn."he watched her as she crawled in the middle of the bed and snuggled under the covers and with a small sigh fell asleep.

Hiei looked out the window before addressing the fox."What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that she would be alright in your care before she fell asleep is all Hiei."Kurama said coming out of the shadows to stand by his side.

"Sure fox, she's asleep now so you can go to your room and get some sleep as well."

"Right, you try to get some sleep to Hiei."Kurama said shutting the door behind him.

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed deeply taking the sent of the onna in him and memorized her energy signature before leaning back and closing his eyes. Thinking that getting a little shut eye wouldn't be a bad idea. He took off his cloak and fell into a light sleep.

Hiei woke up with a start a couple of hours later to a whining sound. He looked over to the bed to see that Hitomi had kicked the covers off and was no huddled into herself in the futile position and was shivering from the cold but showed no sighs of waking up. He moved over to her side and quickly covered her back up but before he could take even a step back she turned over and kicked the covers off. He growled and moved to cover her up again only to have her wrap her arms around his waist and out of surprise managed to pull him down beside her.

She snuggled up close to him, hugging him in a death grip so he couldn't get up with out hurting her. And even though he had no objection on inflicting pain on the onna it just didn't seem right to hurt her when she was as innocent as she was and couldn't defend herself. He reluctintly settled down beside her, and covered them both.


	4. Day one part one

**Just wanted to let everyone know that i had more planed for this chapter but i didn't want it to be to long so this is like the first half of ch 3. Also it may feel like its going a little slow and i'm sorry for that to. :)**

Chapter 3: Day one (thursday)

Hiei woke up right as the sun was rising. Getting up from the bed he looked over at the still peacfully sleeping Hitomi, who really had no idea that she had just spent the night sleeping beside a killer. Besides that he would never hear the end of it. There wasn't anything to do Kurama wouldn't be awake for another hour and then they would have another hour before they had to start off to that hell whole they call a school.

After an hour had passed he could hear Kurama making his way down the hall. She should be woken up so that she could start getting ready, if she was anything like the detectives onna then she would need all the time he gave her, but he was reluctant to do it.

"Good morning!" Boton sang loudly coming into the room without so much as a nock.

Hiei put his hands over his ears and glared at the women. The buke onna was a real pain in the ass more then any other female he knew. He was surprised that the other onna hadn't woken up but had just turned on her other side facing away from them both. (So confuing -! So many onna's)

"Oh dear she's a heavy sleeper." she looked over at Hiei only to be on the reseaving end of his death glare. "Sorry did you want to wake her up?" she asked nervesly.

"Hn." was his replie before flinting out of the room and into his own to shower and change into the monstrosty that they called a school uniform. (okey just going to say that the uniforms for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko are the same that they normaly wear. Hitmoi is wearing somthing like Keiko and Hiei's is going to be like Kuramas but black. He'd kill someone if it was anything else. :D) He was with the dim wits on this one thing, school was sure to be usless.

"Lighten up Hiei it won't be as bad as you think." Kurama said to the agurvated koorime.

"Shut it fox." Hiei growled back not even looking his way as he pulled at the offending coller of his shirt. He had never felt so constricter as he did in this monky suit. "Why do humans wear these things?"

Kurama laughed along with everyone else, when he groled everyone stop except for Kurama and Hitomi. Who ether didn't care that Hiei could kill her or thought he wouldn't, on ether account she was dead wrong.

"Oh come on Hiei you don't look half bad, you should wear normal clothes more often." Yusuke said trying hard not to laugh.

Before He could hit Yusuke over the head hard enough to insure that he wouldn't have to hear the detective speck for the next couple of days Hitomi had grabed the coller of his shirt and begain unbottening the first two or three bottens. He was so shocked that he couldn't find anything to say for a minute before, after hearing laughter in his head from the fox, he snaped. "What are you doing onna?"

"Giving you room to breath," she stepped back seaming to be uneffected by his tone of voice and smiled. "and you also look ready to kick ass."

"Hn." was his reply before walking ahead of them and into the school grounds.

Hitomi huffed. "Whats his problem?" Not that she really cared but couldn't the guy at least form more then one silible words?

"Thats just how Hiei is you'll get used to it." Yusuke sighed before starting after the little fire headed demon. "Lets get ready for another day of hell."

"Yusuke!" Keiko snapped smacking him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

They continued to fight like that all the way into the school. Hitomi caught up with Hiei just as he was stepping into the homeroom class. She had his class list, locker number, and combination in hand.

"Here Hiei i know we have the same classes and everything but non-the-less you will need your locker numbers and everything and the scedral if we get separated."

He scowled at her. "I'm here to guard you onna, not play school with a bunch of humans."

"Well you will if you expect to fit in."

_She dared?_ His eye was twitch saltily as he got in her face and was about to tell her where she could put her advice when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking over his shoulder he saw a blonde haired, blue eyed eye, who was about 3 in taller then him, glaring at Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at the girl as well and wished that she had asked Koenma if he could have changed a few of her classes around, like homeroom for one. The blonde glaring at her was Hoshi Sago and she acted very much like her name, star. She was the star of there grade and it seemed to the teachers and pretty much everyone else that she could do no wrong, that is expect for her only close friend Misty.

Ever sense they had started school in the first grade Hoshi had made it a point of doing everything better then Hitomi weather it be running for class office or being volleyball team captan, which she had only got because Hitomi had gotten a fractured ankle from her father the preaves day and it also helped that her mother was the couch. She did not know why Hoshi hated her so much and she really didn't care on most days except for days like today.

Hoshi smiled up at Hiei when she noticed he was looking at her. And here came the part where she tried to get he to fall all over her and get him to ask her to be his girlfriend, even though she had a boyfriend at the moment, not that that mattered because she had a new one every month. Can anybody say Slut!

"Hi you must be the new guy that _everyones_ been talking about." there was really no need for her to infisize (sp?)everyone but then she herself didn't have a brain. Oh the fate of the blonde! Hitomi sighed. (don't mean that really almost half my family is blonde)

"Hn, get off me onna." he didn't wait for her to let go but jerked his arm away from her.

"Hey!" she cried. "I was just trying to be nice!" _What is with this guy? No one has ever acted that way to __**me**_ _before?_

He didn't say anything but turned his back on her to look at Hitomi. Hoshi gasped. _So that was it that little witch had already got to him, well not for long!_ "Oh my god! You already let that whore get to you?" _Bingo every guy hates a whore!_

Hiei barely noticed the flash of hurt in Hitomi's eyes before he turned back around to glare down at the ningen. "You will hold your tong where the onna is concerned or ill ripe it out of your mouth." he sounded deadly enough that Hoshi be leaved him. She gasped and quickly ran off. There was a small laugh coming from behind them, they turned to see Kurama standing just inside the door. "What are you laughing at fox?"

"Nothing, its just that in all of our time together i have never heard you thraten a human women and mean it."

"Lay off fox."

_Yes this i_s_ something new._

The teacher came into the room before anymore could be said. The day went by pretty normal from there for Hitomi, but sadly not for Hiei. He got his books and learned the way to each class but by noon there was gossip flying everywhere about him, most of it very much wrong seeing as he was a demon but a little was write. Hitomi was approached in math by a girl she had never talked to about that morning, and because he was talking to Kurama on the other side of the room she didn't see any reason not to answer her.

"Did that new boy Hiei really thraten to pull out Hoshi tong this morning?" the girl had asked nervesly looking at Hiei every few seconds as if fearing he would hear them and seeing as he was a demon he most likely could.

"Yes."

"Oh and do you know why?" again she looked at him.

"It wasn't really important i think she was just getting on his nerves." which she new to be very ture, he had already been mad to begin with.

"Oh." she nodded her head thanked Hitomi for talking to her and went to take her seat.

From there there where so many things going around the school that she decided just to forget the whole thing and if anyone asked said she didn't know and didn't care. Which again she didn't but that didn't mean that she minded Yusuke and Kuwabara having there fun with it as they teased him as they made there way to the training grounds.

They had told Hitomi nothing about her training except that they were going to a temple and would be training with a teacher Koenma got for her and a women that Yusuke kept calling grandma but everyone else called Genkai. She had heard of Genkai alot and knew that, dispit her age, she was very strong and had great spirit energy. She had always wanted to train with her but giving the way Yusuke was going on and on about her ruthless training the more she was starting to think that she wouldn't come out of this alive.


	5. Day one part two

**OK stupid spell check stopped working so bare with me. :( Sorry if this is long i cut some off(which is in chapter 3) and have added some to make to sound more like they have a passed togeather.**

**If I don't tell you who's Prov its in then its normal**

**Hope you injoy and please review! :)**

Chapter 4: Day one part two (Training)

"Race you Hitomi!" Yusuke yelled already making his way to the top Kuwabara close behind.

"There is no way i'm running up all of those!" she yelled after him.

"Are you scared of a little race?" he laughed.

She scowled at his back before turning to Hiei and pouted. "Hiei will you carry me up the stair's? Your much faster then Yusuke will ever be."

He scowled down at the onna timpted to throw her up the stairs, that would get her there fast enough, what would make her think that he would carry her up the stairs? "Hn." he walked past her and started up the stairs.

"Oh come on Hiei its not like i'm deseased. Besides i'm a girl Hiei, you wouldn't make a little girl walk up all those steps, would you?" she put on her saddest face and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll carry you Hitomi." Kurama offered trying not to laugh at his friends position.

Hiei flashed him a look but Hitomi smiled up at him. "Thank you Kurama, your such a gentleman but i know that Hiei has a better chance at winning and not getting tried out." Said person smirked, she had basicly just called him a wimp which wiped the smile off his face. She turned back to Hiei and gave him the face again, this was more then a race now she wanted Hiei to carry her and not just because she would be crawling by the time she got to the top.

He should have been able to resest that look, it had never worked before , with the exception of his sister, so he didn't understand why he falt a unfamiler tuging in his chest at the site. He laid his hand over the spot but quikly took it away when he saw the fox look up at him with a rased brow.

He wanted to, in tended to, turn away and continue up the steps but he couldn't. He will shacking from the effort to turn away from that look but in the end knew he didn't have a chance in hell. Turning his back to her he bent for her to climb on. Once she was he took off as fast as he could.

He didn't understand what this women was doing to him but it needed to stop now. He shouldn't be doing something as meanless as carrying her up the stair case just so she could win a race, and that look she had given him shouldn't have had any effect ether, yet it did. He would have asked the fox what it ment but he hadn't been much if any help here resently.

It took him a few seconds to reach the top, passing Yusuke and Kuwabara half way to the top.

Hitomi climbed off his back and smiled at him. "Thank you Hiei."

"Hn." He flashed away as Yusuke and Kuwabara made it to the top.

"That was cheating!" Yusuke yelled before Kuwabara hit him upside the head.

"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Hitomi had never seen Kuwabara so angry before.

"What is going on out here?" a short old lady with pink hair came to stand beside Hitomi, who was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight, along with a girl wearing all white and had light blue green hair and familer red eyes. She shock her head and consentrated on answering the old lady.

"Um i'm not really sure they just started fighting, normally i don't stick around to watch them when they get like this." she sighed before smiling at them. "Hi i'm Hitomi and you must be Master Genkai and-."

"Yuknia, its nice to meet you Miss Hitomi." she bowed.

"Please just Hitomi." she blushed.

Yukina smiled."Hitomi then."

"So your the one Koenma expects me to teach?" Genkai didn't look to imprased as she looked Hitomi over but then she didn't think there would be when she hadn't trained in about four months.

"Yes i know i don't look like much but i plan to train hard." by then Kurama had showed up and broke up the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You better i don't go easy on anyone. Your training starts in ten minutes, start warming up and straching." she turned and started to make her way back to the temple. "Meet me in the garden by then, Yukina will show you the way."

"Okey not exactly a worm welcome but then i didn't really expect for my new master to be so old ether so it kind of fits together." she laughed before starting to stratch.

"Oh Yukina my love!" Kuwabara came running up to Yukina and taking her hands stuoped down to almost her eye level.

"Oh hello Kazuma, how are you?" Yukina said sweetly. Hitomi wondered if she had to put up with this alot and the look on Yusuke's face told her that yes she did. She gave a small laugh at this.

"Oh I'm fine now that your here I feel like I could do anything in the world." He said grinning like an idiot.

She tuned out after that to tell you the truth it was kind of making her sick to watch. Looking around she saw everyone but Hiei and even though she saw him leave she wondered where he went. "Kurama?" she addressed him. He was Hiei's best friend so he should know.

He reased his brows in shock, don't know why. "Yes?"

"Where'd Hiei?" not that she really cared she told herself.

Kurama frowned but quickly covered it with a chuckle. "Oh he's around here somewhere, most likely sitting in a tree watching Yusuke and Kuwabara make fools of themselves. Why?"

She chrugged. "No reason really its just that he dissappered so fast, i thought he was going to train with us." she turned to Yukina. "Can you please show me to the garden?"

"Of coruse!" she smiled and, taking Hitomi's hand, lead her around the temple to the garden where a arena waited at the center of it. Genkai stood in the middle of the arena talking to Hiei who, when seeing them, excused himself and jumped into a near by tree.

"Start by running ten laps around this arena to warm up, once you start getting stronger you will need to run more laps. You may begin."

"Ok i'm done running laps what do you want me to do now?" she was panting slitly she really should have run at least when she couldn't train that would have kept her in some kind of shape.

"We need to see how strong you at this point so we know where to start your training. First you will fight Kuwabara, then Yusuke, Kurama, then Hiei. You will not move on to the next oppenent till you have beaten the preveuse one. Then we can work on foucesing your energy." _Which hopfully i won't have to do by the time her other teacher gets here._

"Ok, lets go Kuwabara!" Hitomi yelled running onto the arena.

"NO WAY! YOu know i don't fight girls Genkai!" Kuwabara ssaid angrly.

"You can at least dodge and block, your not totally usless!" Genkai snapped tired of anyways hearing the same excuse from the moron.

Kuwabara grumbled to himself but non-the-less followed Hitomi and took his battle stance. They waited for the sigle to begin.

"And begin."

The fight didn't last long, but really no one expected it to. Kuwabara wasn't given the chance to dodge or block anything. Hitomi put on a burst of speed, not faster then Hiei but maybe half as fast that was her demon slowly waking up inside her, and knocked Kuwabara out with one strick to the presher point in the back of his neck.

"Well that was fast."Yusuke said just loud enough for everyone to hear, he really wasn't sure of what just happened, Hitomi almost never went for the quick knock out. Kuwabara should have at least been able to last longer then that.

"Well then lets move on to Yusuke and I obsume that you know Yusuke will be much stronger then Kuwabara." Genkai pointed out, no job well done from her.

"Haha I'm ready for him." Hitomi smiled almost evily.

Yusuke laughed uneasy as he made his way to stand ten feet away from Hitomi before becoming serius. "I'm not going to go easy on you Hitomi." He said calmly but he knew that was a lie, he would go a little easier on her but that was only because she was like a little sister to him.

"I wouldn't expect you to Yusuke." she said still smiling.

"Begin!"

Yusuke wasted no time charging her, planing on punching her in the gut, she barly side stepped him in time. Twisting her body she kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying. He didn't stay down more then a second, before she could even think of what to do next he was charging at her again. They started trading blow for blow, he had gotten much stronger sence thier last fight, and for that she was glad.

He got in a couple of hits before she got mad and let her instense take over, a little of her inner demon came out. She jumped about a dozen feet away from him, her face hidden in the shadows.

Yusuke didn't move as he felt a shift in Hitomi's power, the fact that she backed off was enough to make him weary, in all the time that he had known Hitomi she had never backed off.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes Yusuke?"she said with a soft chuckle looking up so that he could see her eyes flash gold before she started walking over to him suductively.

"Um Genkai maybe we should call it a day." Yusuke shouted close to panic, she wasn't acting like his little sister at the moment.

"No we stop only when ether of you is rendered uncounches."

"Oh come on grandma!" he took his eyes off Hitomi for one second to yell at the old hag and the next he felt Hitomi prassed up aginest him, his back to her front. He could feel the heat coming off her in waves. "Oh shit."he whispered. He felt her arms begin to come around him then he felt a swift kick to the back of the head and he was flying throw the air and into the forest.

"Kurama go make sure the moron is ok, though i don't see why we should bother when he fell for a trick like that." Genkai sighed. "Thats enough for today."

Hitomi was taking back what little control she lost when Kurama came out of the forest with a limping Yusuke. Kuwabara had come to and was standing by her and Yukina, who walked off to take care of Yusuke, when Hiei came to stand on her right.

"That was a cheap shot Hitomi!" Yusuke shouted testing out the ankle Yukina just fixed.

"Oh suck it up." she laughed.

"Losing control of yourself is nothing to laugh about onna, its a weakness." Hiei snaped angrly before walking toward the forest. He didn't know why he felt bad about saying it after he did but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to digest it, he needed to talk to the old women again, she was the smartest person he knew besides the fox that he could trust.

Flashback

_ It was her birthday she had just turned ten years old and she was making her way home from school. Knowing that her father would be home didn't cheer her up any. She wasn't like most children her age and she didn't have a happy family like they all did ether, all she could do to get up in the morning was to tell herself that it would be over soon. But she was starting to think after five years of this torcher that it was never going to end._

_ When she arived home the apartment was still and empty, she was so used to the sounds of male laughter and the TV going at all hours that this desturbed her. Hitomi walked slowly to the living room, looking it over she saw that it had been cleaned and by someone other then herself, and going to the kitchen and her bedroom she saw the same thing. Now she was very confused._

_ At that moment the door to the apartment opened to reveal her father and a very tall skinny red head hangging all over each other. This was not something she needed to see. As she turned her head away her father cought site of her and so did his lady friend._

_ The red head simled. "I didn't know you had a kid."_

_ "What of it?" Hitomi snapped, it wasn't by choose after all._

_ "Little bitch. Come on Aki I'll show you were my room is." her father back handed her across the face sending her to the floor before steping over her and taking the lady, Aki, to his room. _

_ The Aki stayed with them for two months and Hitomi had gotten a little closer to her, she had protected her from her father a time or to, any time she could really. She even started to think of her as a second mom after another month went by, but everything good had to come to an end sooner or later._

_ They had just been out for a early movie and ice cream, they were laughing and talking when her father came out of my were and grabed her hand to dragged her to his room, Aki following them. When they got to his room he throw her to the floor and went over to get the rope off of his bed before coming back and tieing her up._

_ "What are you doing?" Aki asked standing in the door way._

_ "I'm getting rid of a problem." he said with a smile. When he was sure that Hitomi wasn't going anywhere he turned to Aki and dragged her the rest of the way into the room like he had done her. He turned Aki to face me and smiled coldly. "This is what will had if you try to make friends with the women i bring home again." he took a knife and stabed Aki in the leg._

_ "NO!" Hitomi screamed trying with all her might to brack the ropes._

_ "Yes." he laughed. He stabed her again this time in the arm he was holding. Aki's screams filled the apartment. _

**Why wasn't someone coming to help? They have to be albe to hear all this.**

_ When he went to stab her again Aki used all her stranght and brock free and started running for the door. _( Can't really blame her even if she is leaving Hitomi)_ She didn't make it, her father had caught her and was draging her back to the room. This time he smiled down at Hitomi before pushing Aki on top of her and stabed her again in the lower back, paralizing her. Hitomi was forsed to watch the pain in her eyes become daul after being stabed countless times, only once did a tear escape._

_ He leaned over and whispered in her ear."I have the control here little one. I control this apartment, the people that share it with us and most important I control you and I always will." he kissed her check before standing up and leaving the room. Leaving her tied up and laying under the dead body of Aki. "I'll just leave it to you to find away to get out from under Aki and clean up this mess when your done." the last thing she heard was the front door slam shut._

End Flashback

Hitomi felt like crying, she hadn't thought about Aki in years, she didn't understand why it had to come up now of all times. She stratened her spine before turning to the others, she wasn't going to cry at least not infront of them. When her father beat and raped she wouldn't cry infront of him, and she wasn't going to now.

"Can we go now I have a lot of homework to do." without waiting for them to answer she started out of the arena where a portal waited. Someone must have called Koenma while she was spaced out, she didn't really care she just wanted to be alone.

As soon as she stepped out of the portal she walked into the house and start for her room.

"Wait Hitomi, aren't you hungry?" Kurama asked concered.

"No." she cursed herself as her voice broke, she needed to get to her room before she started breaking down.

"But . . . " she had already started running up the stairs.

"Don't worry Kurama I'll talk to her. "Yusuke asurede him as he followed her to her room. He knocked on the door. "Hitomi?" all he got as a response was a snifle and something that sounded like a book slaming aginest the door. "Oh come on Hitomi let me in, I just want to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking right now maybe later." he heard a few more snifles again, this time they sounded louder but muffeled.

"Hitomi." he whispered at a loss for words, his little sister was hurt and he didn't know why.

_Whats wrong with her? She's never acted like this before the closest time she has ever act like this was a few years ago, but then she didn't come to school much then ether. What could have happened to cause this?_

He had known her almost his whole life, they had meet when she was ten. He smiled at the memory, she had been so sad standing in the park all by herself, he couldn't resits scaring her. What he hadn't forseen was her kicking his but then who would have she hadn't looked like she could have hurt a fly. They had started a patteren that day she would be at the park, he would scare her, she'd beat him up, then they would hag out and talk.

Thats stopped after a year though and he hadn't known why, he had tried to get close to her again over the years but she would just kick his but then leave. Barly any words between them. Then Kuwabara came around and he had seen her even less and whenever he did try to fight her Kuwabara kept butting in and trying to fight for her. Idiot.

He made his way back into the kitchen where Kurama (who is cooking) and Kuwabara waited. "Where's Hiei?"

"I suppose he stayed to watch over the temple for a little while."

"Why's he doing that?" Kuwabara shouted. "Yukina's my girl!"

"Yes Kuwabara we know, he wouldn't dream of trying to take Yukina anyway from you." Kurama sent Yusuke a look that said Hiei would rather just kill him and get it over with.

"Yeah he's to short for her anyways."

"Their the same height Kuwabara." Yusuke said absently.

Before Kuwabara could start another fight Kurama spock up. "What was wrong with Hitomi?" that stopped Kuwabara.

Yusuke sighed. "I don't know she in there crying about something, she wouldn't even open the door."

"Maybe she's mad at Hiei."Kuwabara said thinking. (looks like it husts :D sorry had to do it)

Yusuke scowled. "Why would she be mad at Hiei?"

"I over heard him tell her that she shouldn't be happy that she lost control of herself and he called her weak.

"Damn it Hiei!"

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. It was just like Hiei to do something like that but he couldn't remember anyone reacting like this before.

"Hitomi's spent most of her life felling weak and not being able to do anything about it, how do you think she feels about being called weak when she finally does do something about it? Lost." _And hurt._

"Yeah." Kuwabara nodded. "Really the way he said it was low even for the shrimp."

"Why don't you stay with her tonight Yusuke, i don't think she would want Hiei watching her right now." Kurama said laying a plate of food infront of him.

Nodding he stoud up and, taking his food, walked out of the kitchen.

**Yusuke's prov.**

Yusuke nocked on Hitomi's door and without waiting for an answer came in. The room was dark but empty but there was a light coming from under the bathroom door and he could hear the shower running. He set down at her desk and after switing the table lamp on started eatting, by the time she appered he was half way done. She was wearing nuthing but a towel and was shacking out her hair.

She didn't even seam to see him as she got a pair of pajamas and underwear. He expected her to go to the bathroom to change but instead she droped her towel and begin to dress quickly. She didn't notice him till he started to chock. her eyes grow wide as she looked over her shoulder at him just as she finished putting on her shirt.

"What are you doing in here?"she screamed.

When he could breath again he answered. "I'm here to watch you tonight."_ Not that I hadn't already seen enough_. He shock his head.

She turned away frowning. "Oh where's Hiei?"

"He watched her closely as she set cross legged on the bed and started doing her homework. "He had something better to do tonight." _The little ass_.

She scowled without looking up from her book which she was grippping so hard that her nuckls where white, thinking about ringing Hiei's neck, but he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. He didn't know why she cared so much about what Hiei thought but knew better then to say anything. But he really didn't like what he was thinking.

**Hiei's prov**

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said before he could walk past the kitchen.

"Hn, what do you want fox?"

"Oh whats wrong Hiei, troblem in paradise?" Kurama chuckled knowing that the little fire demon was mad even though he wasn't showing it.

"Hn." He started to walk off again but Kurama stopped him. _What dose the damn fox want?_

"Where are you going?" he was frowning.

"Where else? I'm going to watch over the onna." when Kurama stopped him from walking off again he spun around fast and just glared at him.

"Yusuke said he would watch her for the night, seeing as we thought she needed to cool down and you where going to be at the temple tonight. Or so we thought." Kurama said before he could snap at him.

Hiei fought to keep his face exprastionless but couldn't help the twiting of his wanted to ripe the detectives head off and shuve it up some demons ass, the impules made no sense to him and at the moment not wurth thinking about.

"Hn." was all he said before making his way up the stair and down the hall tored his room. He paused outside the onna's door and lisened as Hitomi and Yusuke talked.

"You know i'll protect you right Hitomi?" He heard the detective say.

"Of couse Yusuke." she sounded sad and husky to Hiei's ears.

"So if theres anyone that causes you pain you can come right to me."

"I'm tired Yusuke." she was crying softly now. He hated it when women cried, couldn't do anything around them.

"I know i'll make everything better I promise." he heard the detatives foot steps walking tored the middle of the room. Where the bed was. Hiei scowled.

"How? How can you promise something like that?"

Hiei didn't understand what the dim wit was getting at the onna had said that she was tired, shouldn't he be letting her sleep?

"Because your like a little sister to me and I never let one of my own get hurt once I clam them as such." That was the demon instecks in him.

"Thank *sob* you *shifle* Yusuke."

"It's ok Hitomi come here."

There was a lot more crying, Hiei wanted to go in and comfort that onna and thats why he didn't. He was not weak and he wouldn't let that women make him weak. An hour later silence fell over the room, he flashed out of the hall, outside and up to her window. What he saw made his blood bowl and his inner demon raise its head demanding to kill something. Namely the detective.

Yusuke layed on the bed holding Hitomi in his arms, strocking her hair with one hand as he pressed kisses to her forehead every time she moved. He knew that Yusuke only thought of her as a sister and he had the other onna for such things but that didn't stop him from wanting to kill him.

He shock his head and made his way for demon world, he needed to kill something. Right. Now.


	6. Moody weather

**Not my best chapter ever but i still hope you like it, she was in a gloomy mood was i made it a gloomy day. This is just like a normal school day and it will most likely be my last so i made it into a hole chapter please let me know what you think by ****review****ing! :D**

Chapter 5: Moody weather

"Come on Hitomi time to wake up." Yusuke whispered to her when the alarm went off. Normally he wouldn't have woke up at all but he didn't get much sleep last night and didn't go into a deep sleep.

Hitomi had cried for a couple of hours last night before falling asleep. He woke up at four to find her sitting on the window seal, where Hiei normally slept, crying again. It had taken him an hour to calm her down but now it was 6:30 and for once he wished he had never gone back to sleep- or her for that matter. She normally slept deep and it looked like in the past hour and a half she had slipped into a very hard sleep.

Getting to his feet he left her room and walked down the hall to Kurama's, he should be up by now. He knocked on the door.

"Hello." Kurama answered. "Good morning?" he sounded unsure as he looked Yusuke over.

Yeah he must look like hell warmed over because he felt it.

"Sure, say can you do something for me and go try to wake up Hitomi wall I go get ready for school?"

"I don't mind at all. Hiei's not there?" _Surly Hiei wouldn't have left last night knowing that Yusuke was watching Hitomi._

Yusuke scowled. "Haven't seen him and I don't think Hitomi does at the moment ether."

"Probably." Kurama agreed but was putting most of his attenchen on finding Hiei. He found him 20 miles away from their house making his way out of Makai. _Ah so at least he wasn't as eneffative as he acted._ Kurama smiled and made his way ti Hitomi's room.

He knocked, there was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time, and got a muffled response, he took that as a sign to come in. He slowly opened the door. The curtains where opened but the room still looked overly dark.

Walking over to the bed he turned the bed side lamp on before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Hitomi was curled into a ball with one arm under her pillow and the other resting at her mouth clenched into a tiny fist. The blackett's were tucked in around her, he knew that was Yusuke's doing. You could see the shadows under her eye that told of her lack of sleep, he would say that for her most of the night was spent crying.

Knowing that if he didn't get her awake they would be late for school he gentle shock her shoulder. Nothing. Shaking her a littler harder, she cracked one eye open to look at him, to him it looked like it took most of her strength just to do that.

"What?" even her voice sounded strand.

"It's time to get ready for school." as he answered he went to her closet to pull out her school uniform. "If you want a shower you better get it now. Breckfast is in a hour."

"Alright." she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom, even though she really was dragging herself but there was a grasefulness (sp?) to her, that was the neko demon in her. A few minutes late he heard the shower start up, he would stay till she was done to make sure she didn't fall asleep again.

**Hiei's prov **

He slashed the last of the demons in half. He had been at this for a couple of hours now, the onna had woken up and all he could feel from her, throw his Jagon eye, was hurt ( she wasn't crying because she was sad but hurt and feared that maybe what Hiei said about her was right. She dosen't know what to do.) By the time she fell asleep again he was ready to burn down the whole damn forest.

It was about time to be heading back, not that he wanted to, but the more he did for that toddler the lighter his sentence became. So jumping high into the trees he quickly made his way to the portal that would take him back to the spirit world. (I know he can't go there normally alone, and they don't go there often but i thought he needed to really burn some stram somehow :))

He needed to have a word with the brat, there had to be a way that he could protect the onna without having to go to this school.

He landed in front of there bass or what Kurama liked to call there house. Without a second thought he jumped up to the onna's window, he could see clearly that the light in the bathroom was on and he could hear running water. That was where the onna was.

Looking tord the bed and he felt anger rise to new heights when he saw Kurama lounging back against the head bored. Like he belonged there. He had never felt this much anger sense his sister had been kidnaped. He wanted nothing more then to flash in their and tare Kurama into peaces, he shock himself, Kurama was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. This women was making him carzey.

He was about to jump over his bedroom window when he heard the bathroom door open and the onna stepped out. For some reason the fact that she was fully dressed didn't help . . . . much.

"There you go, you look good as new.' he heard Kurama say.

"Thanks Kurama but I know I still look like hell." she sighed.

_What did she mean she looked like hell?_ Then he thought. _Its possible she did spend the whole night crying like a weak ningen. _

"I have seen hell Hitomi so be leave me you are far from it." he laughed lightly.

"Thanks Kurama."

There was a long pause, so long that Hiei was about to leave when they started talking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's really nothing to talk about Kurama I was being stupid to even let it get to me like that. I've never cried before, I think I just kept everything in so long that it just all blow up after . . ." There was the sound of a throat being cleared and then her now husky voice started taking again. "It's not like what Hiei said hurt me enough to make me cry because it didn't but . . . it was enough to brake the dam." her voice was no more then a whisper at the end.

"So your not mad at Hiei."

(Truth to tell she's not mad at Hiei but not very happy with him so its just best to avoid him)

She didn't answer right away causing Hiei to still before she spock again but it wasn't to answer his questions.

"Why are you so interested on our feelings for each other." she asked suspicly.

"No reason really just a suspicion about you and Hiei and now I see that i'm right."

"Right about what?"

"You two have no feeling for each other." It was a lie Hiei could tell.

_That damn fox why can't he just stay out of it?_

"Good."

"I'm going to fix breakfast then."

"Alright." she said as she watched him walk out of the room.

He quickly flashed into his room, he landed just as Kurama was opening the door.

Kurama smiled. "Did you have a nice night Hiei?"

"Hn." _Damn fox knows everything._ The last thing he needed was for Kurama to but into his business, the fox already knew more about the situation then he himself did.

"You better start getting dresses Hiei we don't have long before we have to leave for school." Kurama was about to leave but Hiei's words stopped him.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Koenma, that brat can't really expect me to go to this school and put up with all those buka ningen everyday, the other two moron's are bad enough." he spat angerly.

"Oh come now Hiei its not that bad and besides lots of demons, lower class ones, can get in undetected, if one of them possessed Hitomi's friends there wouldn't be much we could do unless we were right beside her."

Hiei didn't have to point out that he was fast enough that it wouldn't matter but the thought tugged at his mind. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he never sensed the threat? He scowled at his weak thoughts but knew that even throw he was irritated at himself and the fox he would conutine to go to that horde place.

"Hn." is all he said after the long pause.

Satisfied Kurama left leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

**Normal prov**

"You really should eat more Hitomi, that wasn't enough to keep a bird alive." Kurama pushed the eggs her way. She had already ate a whole bagel with cream cheese, she couldn't eat anymore if she wanted to.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were pigging out like always, Botan was watching as she slowly ate. Kurama had ate only a little more then she did, right now she was regretting sitting between them.

"Kurama's right dear." Botan said using her endearment for everyone.  
It also didn't help that Hiei was sitting in the window seal behind her, ignoring them all. Really she just wanted to go back to bed, it felt like she hadn't slept a wink, which, she supposed she hadn't. But she couldn't afforded to miss any more days and Christmas break was next week so really this was the last day of school for two weeks, before she had dreaded it but now she almost couldn't wait. Well if it wasn't for the whole Hiei thing she could almost convince herself to never go back to school again.

She signed. "I really can't eat anymore and I'm not going to make myself sick trying." she added when it looked like they were about to argue. She stood up. "I'm going to go get my bag, i'll be down in a minute." She needed a few minutes aloon before having to take a whole day of Hiei following her around.

"The poor dear she looks absolutely wiped, did she get any sleep last night Hiei?" Botan asked looking over at the stone faced fire demon.

"How should I know buka." it wasn't a quistion never looking away from the window.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Botan asked almost angry now after all Hiei was suppost to be watching her.

Yusuke interrupted her. "Don't mind him Botan and no Hitomi only got a couple of hours in, from the look of it she slept so hard and most likely didn't feel it."

"Why? Was she ill?" she frowned.

"Something like that, I think our training yesterday left a bad taste in her mouth." he glared at the back of Hiei's head.

Botan looked confused but before she could say anything else Hitomi walked in, book bag slung over her shoulder. "That was fast."

When Hitomi went to say something, most likely to ask what was wrong Kurama intervened. "We're going to be late for school."

"Oh your right." Botan said looking down at her watch then to Hitomi. "By the way dear, Koenma asked me to take you shopping tomorrow. He said that you would most likely needed new clothes and he also said that the bill was on him." she smiled cheerfully.

_He is so going to regret saying that_. Thought Yusuke rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, i fit in everything now."

"Nonsense! A girl can never have to many clothes! All of the other girls are coming to so it would be a great chance to get to know them, sense i be leave that you have meet Yukina, Shizum, and Keiko."

"Yes I've meet them, I don't know any of them very well. I go to school with Keiko but we've never really talked." she was a little nerves, she did know all of them but she had only one friend at school and wasn't sure how to make friends with other people.

"The boys will be coming to." Botan went on making all of them, except for Kurama glare at her.

"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"I thought you would want to go Kuwabara Yukina's going to be there after all." Botan pointed out.

"And Yusuke you have no choose if Keiko's coming." Hitomi added grinning making Yusuke groan.

"Yeah Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled causing Hiei to glare at him and not just because he was being an idiot.

"And that," Botan smiled before looking at Hiei. "means you are coming to."

"Hn." he tuned back to the window and Botan took that as a yes.

"Good."

Hitomi was looking at Hiei. _Why would he agree that fast? Was it because of Yuknia? _The thought shouldn't have bothered her but it did.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye." they all said back to her as they filed out of the room.

Hiei watched them leave. He couldn't be leave that everyone thought that this mass with the onna was his fault. What had he done yesterday that was so bad? He couldn't think of anything. He had little to no contact with the onna the whole day, and nothing he had done would have caused this. Maybe . . . No he knew she wasn't going into heat, he still had a couple of days before that, thank god. It would be happening the first week of winter break.

"You should get going to Hie, don't want to be later till your third day of school."Botan laughed at her non funny joke.

He didn't bother with a repile, just flashed out of the room.

**Homeroom**

Hiei made sure to be the last one to class, everyone was already seated when Hiei walked in, except for a few girls around Kurama's desk. Unforchently the only open seat in the back was by Hitomi and he wasn't about to sit in the front with a bunch of giggling ningen. Kurama set in front of her and Yusuke behind her fast asleep Kuwabara was the same on his right. Hitomi couldn't blame Yusuke she had kept him up almost all night. She didn't understand why after all this time she had to choose last night to snap like that.

Her chest started to burn and ache like acid had been poured on it when Hiei set next to her, it didn't help matters any when all of his little fan girls crowded around him. It shouldn't bug her, after all Kurama was it the same bout, but that didn't seem to matter and with the ache came hatred for him and all the girls around him, he wasn't doing anything about it. Little did she know (Hiei was only putting up with it to keep himself from watching her, weak impulses!)

Hitomi sighed, she had no right to feel that way, they had never done anything to her, except Hoshi who she saw was standing a good distance behind Hiei but close enough to hear everything.

Kurama turned around at her sigh. "Are you alright Hitomi?" he asked concerned making his fan girls glare at her.

"Yeah Tomi you seem out of it." Her best and only friend Misty said from beside Kurama.

"Fine."she said turning to look out the window.

"I don't see why your worried about that freak Suichi, she thinks she's to go for people. I mean really who could icnore you and that new boy Hiei." Sora said in a whinny voice. (gave them names just so it wouldn't be confusing not because they are important.)

"An ice queen or a cold fish." Suka, Sora's twin sister put in helpfully from the other side of Kurama's desk.

"Yeah, i mean look at her she's ether ignoring us on purpus or is to slow to comprehend what we are saying."That Hitomi knew was Kiyoko there leader. She walked over and grabbed Hitomi by the chin and turned her head so they were eye to eye. "So which is it Hitomi," she said her name as if it was a curse. "are you an ice queen or a cold fish? Personally i would say cold fish."

"Takes one to know one right." said Misty smiling as she came to stand by Hitomi, boy was she pissed.

Hitomi countined to look Kiyoko dead in the eye tempted to ripe her tounge out. Before she could say as much Kurama took over where Misty left off but in a nicer way.

"I think you have said enough Kiyoko, ether all of you appalgize for your hurtful words or don't talk to me again, I do not wish to be friends with people that act the way you are." Kurama looked calm but she could tell that they had upset him or embarrassed him, i mean they were his friends.

"I agree Suichi." Kiyoko said. "We really shouldn't have said anything to her at all right girls?"

"Right."

Kiyoko and the rest of the girls walked off, it wasn't an appoligy but they took it as one, and as long as they didn't talk to her so would she. Kurama turned to her, most likely going to give her a real appoligy, when the bell rang and the teacher came in. She smiled at him to tell him everything was okay, there was no need for Kurama to feel bad, he gave her a small smile back.

"Alright everyone to your seats and turn to page ten in your English books." the class groaned but did as he said.

She barely listened as she looked out the window and watched as the beautiful morning turned into a fast approaching storm. It went, she thought, more with her mood then the normally sunny morning in Tokyo.

**Lunch **

Lunch time came around and it was still raining so she couldn't go to the ruff top to avoid everyone and eat her lunch, the sad thing was she also forgot her lunch this morning thanks to her sleep deprived mind. So here she was under the stairs hiding from Kurama who would threaten to forces feed her if he had to after her eating very little yesterday.

_It's like Kurama do you expect me to eat like a pig when I've barley had anything to eat my whole life! _

She had told Misty to meet her here but her class didn't get out for another ten minutes. _Thank god she always packs her lunch to._ Knowing Misty would share some food with her was the only thing keeping her stomic from growing. But ten minutes came and went and still no Misty, still she deciding it was better to stay where she was so Misty didn't show up to find her gone. By the time the bell rung for them to go to there next class her stomic wasn't the only thing grumbling.

She set down in the back again not even looking to see if Misty was there yet.

"Hey."

Hitomi looked over to see Misty taking the set beside her. "Where were you?" she asked as a hello.

Misty blushed. "Sorry, I got to talking to Kurama about this morning and then about other things and i just sort of lost track of time." she did look sorry. "Did you want to talk to me about something important?"

Hand over her stomic Hitomi sighed. "No nothing important."

**Gym**

"Keep your head up Hitomi!" cried one of her team mates as the volleyball, which was meant to be a spick to the ground, hit the side of her face instead. _That's going to leave a bruise._

She looked up from her possition on the ground at Kiyoko and Hoshi high five. This was a new low even for them.

"Hitomi!" shouted the couch. "Can you stay in or do you need to go to the nurse again?" Again was right this wasn't the first accsodent (sp?) she had had in this class and most likely not the last and no matter what no one got called on it because after all the couch was Hoshi mother.

_Fat cow_.

"I'm fine." and she was but she knew that in a couple of hours her face was really going to be hurting.

"There's only five minutes left in class anyway. Begin!"

"What your not going to call them on that?" Misty shouted.

"No because it was an accsodent but if you don't stop your shouting i'll call a free shot to the other team."

Misty was flaming but shut up and smiled at me, it was my turn to serve and me and her both new what that meant the game was over. She was the best server in the school but that was the reason she never made the team, the couch didn't want anyone to out shine Hoshi.

By the end of class my team had won 15 to 0, oh life was good. She took some joy in the fact that Kiyoko's face was as red as a tomato and it made her look very ugly. It was the happest she had felt all day; now she had to go train, she frowned looking outside the gym window, in the rain.

**Just wanted to let every one know that it maybe a little while before I can update again I'm working on an update for my sailor moon story.**


	7. Sooner than expected

**I really hope that this isn't to long I've been thinking about it for a while and couldn't think of anything that sounded good to bring Jin and the gang in so I'm sorry that it took so long. Really didn't like how this chapter turned out, hopefully I'll do better in the future. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'm stumped at this point. **

**Chapter 6: Sooner than expected**

**Hitomi's prov**

After changing out of her gym uniform she decided to head strait to Master Genkai's temple, she really wasn't feeling up to seeing Hiei at the moment. Maybe she could run that off before the others got there. She sweet dropped, yeah her get there before Hiei that was never going to happen. She didn't see the need to wait for them anyway she was a big girl and she knew the way. She would just tell Misty to tell Kurama where she was going.

"Hey Misty." She said as Misty came out of the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind giving Ku—I mean Suichi a message for me?"

"Really?" her eyes lit up, and Hitomi sweet dropped again.

"Um. . yeah, tell him I'm going to the temple. He'll know what it means."

"Sure." She waved and started toured the school.

"That girl has got it bad, hm why haven't I noticed before now?" she shrugged, she would worry about that later, right now she needed to catch the bus to the temple before she was forced to walk.

The only thing longer then the bus ride to the temple was walking up the thousands of steps. She made it half way up the steps before it started pouring rain, and by the time she made it to the top she was socked to the bone and freezing.

_I better turn out to be a high ranked demon after this, if there was one thing I hated more than my father it was being caught out in the rain._

There was no one in sight when she finally made it to the temple, but then she hadn't expected them to stand out in the rain waiting for her. She wondered absently if Yukina was here, maybe she lived here with Genkai. The way she dressed you would think that was the case, she looked like a temple maiden and was innocent enough for the job to.

She pounded hard on the door hoping that they wouldn't take long to open the door. A few minutes later Yukina opened the door.

Yukina's eyes widened as she looked her over. "Hitomi? Why are you here?" shock was clear in her voice along with concern.

"Training, remember?"

"Yes, but it's only every other day till your powers awaken fully. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"No." Hitomi said tearfully. "And after I came all this way to."

"I'm sorry and master Genkai is in spirit world at the moment." Yukina looked really sad.

Not wanting to make Yukina feel bad about her own stupidity she decided to cut the conversation short. "That's okay Yukina it was my fault for not asking, I think I'll run a few laps then go home."

"But it's raining!"

"I won't stay out long." She smiled sitting her school bag by the door out of the rain and waved at Yukina before starting to run laps around the temple.

**Guy's prov **

"Have any of you guys seen Hitomi?" Yusuke asked as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei came out the front doors of the school under the overhang.

"No doesn't she have gym last period? That's girls only." Kuwabara pointed out.

Yusuke scowled. "I know that buka; her class ended 20 minutes ago. I know she's a girl but she wouldn't take that long to get changed."

"Don't call me a buka Urameshi!" They started their normal bickering in the background as Hiei and Kurama watched their friend's stupidity.

"Shut up you fools!" Hiei snapped and they fell silent. He was about to say something else when a voice called out.

"Suichi!"

They all turned to look at the girl that just came running out of the school, bent over and trying to catch her breath. "Misty? What wrong? Is it about Hitomi?"

"Yes." She gasped. That was all she got out to because everyone excluding Hiei surrounded her and started talking a mile a minute and she couldn't understand a thing they were saying. Finally after a few minutes and a vain popping out on her forehead anime style she screamed. "SHUT UP!" she sighed when they did.

"Hitomi's fine she just wanted me to give you a message Suichi."

"Yes what is it."

She blushed a little but got the words out without stuttering. "She said that she was going to the temple and that you would know what she meant."

It took Kurama a minute to answer. "I see, thank you Misty."

"Any time." She blushed again before opening her umbrella and started making her way home.

"Well that being the case I don't see why we all have to go, Hiei since you're the fastest why don't you go pick her up and the rest of us will start on dinner." Kurama suggested.

Hiei was about to refuse when Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting again. "Hn." Anything to get anyway from the buka's.

After Kurama got the other two to stop fighting they made their way to the portal that would take them home.

"Hey where'd Hiei run off to?" Kuwabara asked looking around for him.

"He went to pick up Hitomi remember?" Yusuke said sounding bored but Kurama knew better, he was worried that Hiei might say something stupid again, and they would have a re-run of last night.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Yusuke." Kurama said smiling.

"Do you know something that we don't fox boy?"

"No, no nothing at all." Yusuke didn't believe him for a minute but thought it was best he didn't know if it involved Hiei and Hitomi. At least for the moment.

**The temple**

"Buka onna." Came a voice from behind her as she completed her third lap. She staggered a little before spinning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Buka Hiei." She said back in greeting. Hitomi could almost see the vain popping out on Hiei's forehead. That wasn't really conserving her at the moment; she was cold, wet, and hungry. She hoped that Kurama was at home fixing super at the moment. She smiled at the thought and when Hiei cleared his trout, she looked over at him to see him looking at her funny. "What a girl can't daydream?"

"Hn, get your things we're leaving." He turned and started making his out of the temple.

She walked up to the temple to get her school bag to find Yukina sitting beside it watching the whole thing. "Yukina?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was enjoying watching you run."

"That's fine." She looked behind her at Hiei standing with his back to them. "Don't be rude Hiei come over and say hello before we leave."

Hiei glared at her but did come over. "Hello Hiei." Yukina said sweetly.

"Yukina." He said a little formally.

"Have—have you had any news about my brother?" she asked timidly.

"Not yet, but as I've told you I believe he's dead."

"I can't believe that, he's the only family I have left." Yukina's eyes began to tear up.

"I'll keep looking." Hiei said reluctantly to stop the water works before turning back to Hitomi. "Are we done here?"

"Yes mother." She grumbled and grinned when she saw his eye brow twitch.

"Hn, get on." He sounded bored again as he stooped down so she could climb on his back, which she did after giving Yukina a hug good bye. His hands went down to her knees to hold her legs up.

"See you tomorrow for shopping Yukina."

"I can't wait." She said happily.

Hiei took off at full speed before she could say bye, she immediately gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't like last time; Hiei seemed to running ten times faster. He jumped up into a tree making her bounce lightly against his back. She blushed, for reasons she really couldn't understand. She had never blushed like this before it felt like she was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.

She tried to will her face back to normal by thinking of other things like . . . Yukina. But that really didn't do her any good because her thought jumped to Hiei, and for the second time that day she wondered if there was something going on between the two of them. It wasn't that hard to believe after all Yukina was very sweet, innocent, and caring . . . it all must be one sided. She nodded unbeknownst to her getting Hiei's attention.

Hiei pecked into her mind, and became confused and irritated. He would never understand women and couldn't follow what she was getting at when it came to Yukina, only that she thought highly of her. Then he thought it really wasn't any of his concern . . . that is unless she unset Yukina, then there would be hell to pay.

Hitomi sighed; giving up thinking it was all turning to Hiei anyways, and laid her head on his shoulder just wanting to get home so she could eat. _I think I could out eat Yusuke tonight._ Her thoughts then turned back to Hiei. _He's so warm, I could fall asleep right here._ She closed her eyes and would have done just that if they hadn't passed though the portal at that exact moment. _Grrr!_

Hiei stopped and let her legs drop. "You can let go now onna."

Hitomi opened her eyes and reluctantly unwound her arms from Hiei's neck. She looked over at him and her eye started twitching. Here she was socked from head to toe and he was completely dry, even from where she was laying against him.

"You could have at least dried me to Hiei." She said walking toured the house. He stopped her as she started to pass him by putting a hand on her arm and then she felt heat wrap around her and she was dry. "Um . . . think you Hiei."

"Hn." She smiled and followed him into the house unaware of the green eyes watching them from the kitchen.

When they entered the house the smell of freshly cooked food made its way to their noses. Hitomi almost groaned from how good it smelled, but knowing it wasn't done yet went up to her room to change.

She put her book bag on the bed, took off her uniform, before grabbing a part of pajamas, and going to take a shower. She was out in five minutes time her hair washed and dressed in white pajama pants with cats, mouse's, and hearts on them and a striped purple tank top. When she got down stairs she heard arguing in the living room.

The first thing she saw when she entered the room was Hiei, she stared at him till he looked at her and she looked away blushing. Only to have it replaced with a 'not again' look when she spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over a stupid fighting game they were playing. _When will those two ever grow up._ She shook her head sadly.

After watching them from the doorway for a few minutes Yusuke finally noticed that she was there. "Hey Hitomi!" he smiled stupidly.

"Don't you hey Hitomi me, you could have told me that I only trained every other day." She glared.

"Oh, really I thought I did." He said nervously backing away from her. "Anyway it didn't go to waste, you get out of training tomorrow to go shopping and meet the new team mates coming so Genkai will be happy to know that you did something today."

"Really how many and when are they getting here?"

"There are a few coming, but only two are staying. They should be here after we get back from shopping."

"Convent." She muttered, but when she thought about it she knew that she would have a lot of fun.

"Hey I thought girls were supposed to like shopping." Kuwabara said finally looking up from his game.

"I do when I have the money, but that's not too often. " _Try maybe twice._

"Well Koenma's paying for everything remember and he has more than enough money to spare." Yusuke grinned at her and she knew what he was thinking.

"Your right Yusuke if he's paying I believe that I could find quit a few things to buy." She grinning evilly causing him to bust out laughing.

"Suppers ready!" Kurama yelled from the kitchen.

"Yey!" Hitomi yelled and out ran Yusuke and Kuwabara to the kitchen; all three of them left Hiei watching after them with a huge sweet drop forming.

**Morning**

Mornings, in Hitomi's option, came way too early. Sitting up in bed she sniffed the air around her; pancakes, bacon, and eggs; Kurama was going to make her fat. Picking up the phone Koenma had given her after she moved in (it was preprogramed with everyone's number even Shizuru's, Kuwabara's sister who she hasn't meet yet—she has meet everyone else at least once) according to her phone it was 7:30. Time to get up before Boton came crashing into her room, sometimes the girl could be rather exhausting.

She looked around the room for the first time noticing that Hiei wasn't there, he had been sleeping on the window seal before she fell asleep last night. She shrugged maybe he was getting ready. Then she saw a black blur flash past her window.

She quickly dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and flip flops, she had a feeling that she would be trying on a lot of close today. (Yeah I know this is boring please forgive me!)

"Morning everyone." Hitomi said cheerfully starching her arms over her head as she entered the kitchen. Everyone was already there even Hiei, who was sitting in the window ignoring everyone.

"Morning." Kurama said as he set a big plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah food!" Kuwabara yelled before him and Yusuke started fighting over the pancakes.

"You two never change." Hitomi signed as she put chocolate chips on her pancake. "By the way Boton when are we meeting the others?"

"Well I told them to meet us at 8:30, which should give everyone plenty of time to get ready." She looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Or in their case done eating."

They both sweat dropped. "They'll never change." They said together, looked at each other, and laughed.

"We better eat before they decide they want our food."

"Yeah your right." Boton laughed again.

Needless to say they got done eating fairly quickly. (Time 8:05) Yusuke and Kuwabara were rubbing their full belles, and Boton and Hitomi were talking quietly to each other. None of them were paying attention to Kurama as he lend against the wall beside Hiei.

"What do you want Fox?" Hiei didn't bother looking his way just continued to stare out the window.

"Hitomi seems to be in a better mood, all that running must have given her time to think everything over."

"Hn and I should care why?" it wasn't really a question.

"Well I thought you would be relieved that you no longer have to walk on egg shells around Hitomi and Yusuke."

"Like I said why should I care?"

"I know you better than that Hiei, Yusuke's friendship means a lot to you." _And Hitomi even if you won't admit it. _

"Hn.'

"Come on everybody time to go." Boton said picking up her purse.

That was something else that Hitomi wanted to buy today, a purse. She had one once but because of her father's love of destroying everything of hers it didn't last very long.

"I don't see why we have to go." Yusuke grumbled.

"Come now Yusuke do you really want to make Keiko mad after you ditched her two times last month?" Boton asked.

"Hey! It wasn't like I wanted to and I didn't ditch her twice I was just a little late on that last one."

"Yeah two hours late." Hitomi pointed out.

"Whatever stupid girls." Yusuke grumbled.

"What was that Yusuke?" Boton and Hitomi asked doing that anime thing were their taller than him and fires in the background.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Everyone laughed at him.

**The mall**

"Man where are they?" Kuwabara asked looking around the crowded street in front of the mall. The rest of the girls were late in showing up.

"You need to learn patients little brother." Shizuru said from behind them. They all turned to see Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina standing behind them smiling.

Hitomi stepped forward and bowed to Shizuru. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shizuru."

Shizuru lifted Hitomi's face so that she could get a good look into the girls eyes. She smiled at what she saw before letting go of Hitomi's face. "Right back at you kid, and call me Shizuru no Ms. needed."

"Alright," Hitomi smiled and turned to the rest of the gang who were talking, or she guessed what they called talking, behind them. Keiko was yelling at Yusuke wall Boton watched, Kuwabara was hitting on Yukina who was to dense to understand, and Hiei was glaring at them with Kurama at his side smiling. "Um . . . are you guys ready to go in?" unsure if she wanted to interrupt them or just go on with Shizuru.

"More than ready!" Boton said cheerfully. Hitomi had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, and she had no idea how right she was.

**4 Hours later—Sorry didn't feel like writing in all the shopping, it's boring anyways. **

"No more!" Hitomi said almost crying as they finally stopped for a break at the food court. They had gotten them some food and a drink from Mc. Donald's.

"I'm with Hitomi." Kuwabara said looking dead tired at the table beside the girls booth.

"Yeah that was more traumatic than grandma's training." Yusuke complained leaning back in his chair.

"You think it was bad for you? Try having to change your close every five seconds!" Hitomi was in a sour mood, she didn't like crowds and she was learning the hard way that that's all the mall was, a crowd. **(I've only been to the mall like 7 times in my life and every time nothing but crowds could find a thing . . . come to think of it I still get lost ^_^') **

"Ok we get it the shopping's done for the day." Shizuru said, she had been waiting all day for a cigarette.

"But we haven't gotten Hitomi near enough clothes." Boton wailed.

Hitomi looked over at the thirty plus bags that surrounded the guys table and sweat dropped. "Boton I don't think I'll be wearing all of this in one year, how about we come back another time."

Boton signed dramatically then cat smiled. "Oh fine have it your way, but I beat you anything that by the end of next week you'll be wanting to go shopping again."

Hitomi looked confused. "Why?"

"Um . . . well you know there's that thing coming up and who knows it may make you want to go shopping." Boton stammered waving her arms everywhere.

"Howe?" Hitomi tilted her head in confusion. **( I was thinking about the sound that Sakura on Cardcaptor Sakura dose when something unexpected happens, I thought it was cute and wanted to use it. ) **

In the meantime Hiei was secretly watching her, as Kurama watched him. Kurama was laughing at Hiei on the inside and made sure to keep his thoughts hidden, it wouldn't be good for Hiei to find out what he was thinking about. Kurama looked at Hitomi. _But Boton is right, who knows what kind of changes she will go through this we-_. He paused and sniffed the air, after a minute his eyes widened. _Not good!_

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted making everyone look at him, but there was no need Hiei was already moving to catch Hitomi as she started to fall over. She was panting like she wasn't getting enough air and was starting to sweat. Once Hiei disappeared with Hitomi Kurama turned to the others. "It seems that she has gone into heat sooner than we expected. Boton you go tell Koenma, the rest of us will take Hitomi's things back to the house. Is the room ready there?"

"Yes, I showed it to Hiei yesterday after Koenma finished it."

He smiled. "Good than all there's left to do is wait." _She will go into the transformation of her demon form first; that should take a day, and after that she will go into full blow heat. Who knows how bad that's going to be, I hope Hiei can handle it._

**Not one of my best chapters, but I still hope you all enjoy it, and do to classes starting back up in a few days I'm not going to start writing the next chapter for this story till I get at least 10 reviews. **


End file.
